CW's Arrow's the List
As it stands from comparing the continuity of the entire Arrow universe that CW as created- the List given to Oliver by is father is the one item of hingered-plot that has seemed to be forgotten. I, have mentioned the List on the main page of wikia and mentioned the possible connection to the resurrection of Oliver's father, as in New 52-Outsider comic issue he suvrvived the incident of the Queen's Gambit. I was watching Knightwing01-Batman Arkham Origin walkthrough and the game mentioned the Calender Man, which got me thinking about is connection to Clock King. It, seems they have a similar habit of timely crimes and to me it makes sense that the List plays a part in their crimes. Knowing, from the first season Oliver never completed and List of names and failed to save Starling City and the audience/fans know that there is multiple copies of that list, as evident: Oliver and his mother have the same List of names. What, if someone else found out about the List before Oliver did, eg: Clock King or even the Calender Man? and they were once employees of Queen Consolidated. If, Calender Man is the person who copied the List before the secrets were shared between Moira and Robert Queen, then this could be a possible linkage to the Gotham series universe that FOX is in the process of creating. And, would be interesting to find that there are Batman's rogues gallery in the List. From, the promo of the next Arrow episode it looks as if Clock King is a simple thug for hire, so almost his origin debut and quite possibly he grows into a more time obessed villain or he is working for someone else, like Brother Blood is working for Slade; Clock King is working for the Calender Man. I, think that this would be a interesting development if so it happens, as Calender Man only seems to be portrayed as a lower being of a villain and has been hinted once two many; unofficially over Youtube and officially at the start of Arkham Origins. It, might be that I am being too harsh of the awaiting of this character's greatness, however the whole concept that CW Arrow have started with timely crimes hinted by Clock King and by extension of crime's of the family from the first season of Arrow, I think gives CW Arrow the sensible rights to use Calender Man as a villain of the show and carry on their story-telling to explain and conclude the List. Again, I am also hoping that they cover the Edward Fyers' plot involvement, which could have something to do with the List. Its quite interesting that CW haven't fully explained why Malcolm Merlyn wanted to destroy Starling City via destroying the Glades and so indicates that Malcolm Merlyn is working with the Triad; who are interfering with the League of Assassins. Like Bane, Malcolm Merlyn was casted out and kept tabs on the League of Assassins. As, Malcolm Merlyn had been the centre of attention of the List, it could be the List's names are the targets of the League of Assassins. And, the List could contain names of important Triad Leaders. League of Assassins are all about removing evil no matter what the cost and for the Arrow universe the Triad is the terrorists who are even the targets for all villains of the DC universe. It was hinted in Salvation episode 18 of season 1 that the Triad had internal-disputes and have decided to eliminate Frank Chen, as he was a costly liability of his initiation of an off-shore account known as the Tempest. It was possible that the Triad knew this from Malcolm Merlyn and he was given permission to assassinate Frank Chen. It seems like the List is still in the later plotarc of Arrow as Moira Queen had hidden reasons for setting the off-shore account, with the help of Frank Chen and Malcolm Merlyn had no reason to ask questions; indicating in a contingency plan for a final-inevitable conquer of Arrow's universe. This Tempest plot could not only be about Thea, though about Malcolm Merlyn wanting to win back his recognition from Ra's Al Ghul. Or simply, Moira Queen wants to keep her family and her business safe, this could be a side-plot.